The Bees and the Bees
by KyotoraV
Summary: Molly hears something she shouldn't, and its up to Matt to explain the bees and the bees.  A Mattmo fic.


**Title:** The Bees and the Bees  
**Author:** ProngsPadfoot  
**Rating:** 16+  
**Pairing:** Matt/Mohinder

**Summary:** Molly hears something she shouldn't, and Matt is now stuck with the daunting task of explaining what happens when a bee likes another bee.  
**Spoilers:** Matt/Mohinder's living situation in season 2  
**Warnings: ****This is my first posted Matt/Mohinder. Not edited very well. Forgive me. Don't kill me. I love you…**

It was Monday morning. Matt and Molly sat at the kitchen table in their new home. Mohinder was still sleeping after a rough night of moving furniture with the detective. Matt was extremely pleased with the arrangement of the "furniture" this morning, so he sipped his coffee and smirked sexily into his newspaper.

"What were you and Mohinder doing last night?"

"We were moving furniture." Came his instant reply, cutting short the last syllable of Molly's question conspicuously.

"Didn't sound like it…" She began to consume her cocoa puffs in a very accusing manner.

"Oh, Really." Matt folded down the paper. "And have you moved furniture often, young lady?"

"Well no, but when my…parents used to rearrange the living room, I don't remember them crying out each others names, or shaking the wall."

"Wh…eh…I…"Matt attempted to form a sentence, but his inability to explain got the better of him.

"I didn't think so. So what were you and Mohinder doing last night?" Matt's good mood from last night's mind blowing furniture moving extravaganza quickly disappeared. He hadn't realized that they had been that loud. He was far too busy explore each fantasy found in the hidden recesses of Mohinder's mind, and finding out exactly how he wanted it.

"Molly, how much do you know about the ummm birds, and the uh, bees?" He was getting nervous. _Please let her parents have explained this."_

"Well I know about birds from my last science project, but we haven't gotten to insects yet. Why?"

Matt could feel his head slamming metaphorically into a cement wall. How the Hell was he going to explain sex, let alone _this_?

"Well, Molly. When two adults like a mommy and a daddy get married, they do this…special hug." _Oh, crap._ "Because mommy's have a special little place that a daddy can fit his…er…'thingy' into." _Kill me now…_ "So a daddy will put his thing into a mommy's place and it will create a baby."

Molly stared at him like there was something gross on his face.

"What?"

Matt's inner mind was silently crying and pleading for its life. _Mohinder!!! Wake up now!! Please?_ His face was turning red, and he was getting really nervous. He grabbed a pen from the table, and flipped the newspaper over. Sticking with his original terminology he began to draw.

A stick figure person with a circle around its privates. Matt was no Isaac Mendez…

"This is where a Mommy's special place is, and also where a Daddy's thingy is." Molly nodded slowly. Matt took a deep breath and drew a long upside down "u" . "This is kind of like a Mommy's special place, and a Daddy…"He drew a long sausage like thing halfway in and protruding from the 'u' "Will put his thing in there, and He'll put his seeds in Mommy's belly. And that seed grows up into a baby." He absentmindedly drew two circles on the base of the sausage.

Molly seemed to consider the rough rendering of sex.

"So you're a Mommy?" Molly asked innocently.

"No!!! Well…" _This is the part I'm dreading… _"Sometimes Molly, a Daddy will...like another Daddy. Like a bee loves another bee." He drew two stick figures, one bent over and the other standing behind. "And bee's also have a special, ummm... spot, that another bee can put his thing into..." Even Matt didn't know what he was talking about anymore. It was so far beyond his mind at the moment, he couldn't even comprehend what he and Mohinder did last night.

"Good Morning." Mohinder said from the doorway, with a black wife-beater hastily pulled on, and clashing with his green pajama pants. His soft black curls were messy all over his head. The first thing he noticed was the pained, confused, and stupid look on Matt's face. Next, the giggles of Molly. And closely followed by crude drawings of genitalia on a newspaper.

"Matt…" Mohinder's eyes darkened sinisterly. Molly jumped up and hugged Mohinder around the middle.

"Yay!! Mohinder you're going to be a Mommy!" Mohinder stared open mouthed at the detective.

"Excuse me Molly, what?" He asked.

"Matt put his seeds in your belly!" She smiled brightly. Matt's mouth gaped like a fish out of water, but no sound came out.

The next few things happened very quickly.

A knock sounded on the door, followed by the boy from the next floor up, calling Molly to come get on the bus

Molly ran out the door, happily.

Matt's face slammed into the table.

Mohinder sat down.

"Mohinder…"Came the table muffled voice of the detective.

"Yes, Matt." Came the choked reply.

"Please tell me it's not Show and Tell day."


End file.
